


starlight in her eyes

by jdphoenix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You,” she says, voice strong with accusation. “You’re the one who attacked me!”</p><p>Thor really must laugh at that. “<i>You</i> are the one who attacked <i>me</i>. Or is it considered polite among stars to crash into one another?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fosterson Week day 3: AU. This is not the AU I planned but that was getting out of hand so this happened.

Thor watches from the shadows of the trees as she wakes and, as such, is in perfect position to see the moment she discovers the rope holding her fast to the tree. She is plainly afraid, but not so thoroughly that it stops her trying to wiggle free. He waits until her desperation has her taking a deep breath - to yell for help no doubt - to reveal himself.

The air leaves her in a huff and she looks even more disheartened than she did to find herself restrained.

“You,” she says, voice strong with accusation. “You’re the one who attacked me!”

Thor really must laugh at that. “ _You_ are the one who attacked _me_. Or is it considered polite among stars to crash into one another?”

She is half-ready with a defense, but it fades as shock colors her features. “Among _what_?”

Thor crouches down before her and plucks a fallen leaf from the crown of her head. He twists it between his fingers, focusing on it instead of the careful way she eyes him.

“Do not try to fool me, Lady Star. I saw you fall from the heavens in a beam of light.”

Her eyes widen. “You saw…? Tell me _everything_!” she demands suddenly, an eager smile splitting her face. “Were there any atmospheric changes? What color was the beam? Was it preceded by anything? Did anything else come through with me?”

He frowns. She is meant to be frightened - not that he wishes her to be, but as his only other means of currying her favor was the prospect of the gold and jewels he will win when his plan succeeds (a plan which requires _her_ assistance), he felt fear his only option. Perhaps though, there is another.

“I will tell you everything I heard and saw,” he promises somberly, “in exchange for your aid.”

Her excitement ebbs. “With what?”

“With taking back my throne,” he says, perhaps more forcefully than he intends, for the words have her recoiling as much as she is able. He sighs and settles himself awkwardly in the grass to explain. “My father rules these lands. From the western seas to the shadow of the eastern mountains. But he has fallen ill and, in his illness, my brother has used his sorcery to turn our father against me. My magic is no match for his.”

Thor may be able to summon storms and hold lightning in his sway, but he cannot - _will_ not - twist the mind of an old man. He must see his father cured of both the curse that clouds his mind and the disease which ravages his body.

The star’s mouth opens and closes several times, much as those of the fish in his mother’s garden pond. “I don’t understand,” she says carefully. “How can I help?”

Thor frowns. That much, he supposed, would be obvious. “Stars are said to have great stores of magic to shine so brightly, surely you must yet have some within you? And of course there are the legends, that a fallen star might grant healing and immortality.”

She is shaking her head long before he is done. “I don’t have any magic,” she says when he has said his piece. “And I’m not a _star_. I’m just … a person.” She shrugs, the motion made awkward by the ropes still tight around her middle.

He considers her for long moments. She certainly _looks_ like any other person - despite her odd manner of dress - but then who is to say what stars may look like in the midst of all their glowing? Perhaps they are all shaped as men and women.

This, he decides, is a trick. She is trying to fool him into letting her go. He very nearly laughs. She must not pay much attention to the antics of young princes when she is up above the clouds, or she would know better than to try. He has had far too much experience with deceit and trickery to be fooled by one such as her.

“You fell from the sky,” he reminds her.

“That was-” Her breath catches in her throat. “That wasn’t _magic_. It was science. I came here from another world, one just like this one. We were experimenting with this power source with the thought that it might _one day_ allow interstellar travel. One of the breakers blew and we were evacuating the lab and-” She sighs. “The next thing I knew I was landing on top of you.”

Thor grins as he levers himself again to a crouch, this time coming forward so that he can undo her knots. “So you admit you fell on me.”

“Yes,” she says, plainly trying her best not to sound annoyed. She thinks he is letting her go; he almost feels bad for it. “And you believe me?”

“No,” he says as he uncoils the last of the rope, only to swiftly wrap it around her wrists.

She attempts to squirm free, but there is the broad tree at her back and limbs numbed from so long on the ground work against her. Still, he must box her in with his body and is practically looming over her by the time he is finished.

“You will help me regain my crown,” Thor says, strangely aware of the way her hair catches a beam of light coming over his shoulder and the flecks of gold like sunlight in her eyes. The heat coming off her small body is like a furnace, practically burning him where he touches her - and she would have him believe she is not a star. “And when you have done so,” he goes on, his voice rough as though there is something caught in his throat, “I will tell you all I know of your coming here. I will do all in my power to aid your return home, if that is your wish. If it is not - or if those efforts fail - you will have the crown prince of Asgard in your debt and may live the rest of your days here in peace and comfort.”

He eases back, rising to his feet. The length of the rope slides through his hand as he puts distance between them. Rough against his palm, it serves to erase the phantom memory of her smooth skin. Though the sun is well risen and the heat of summer upon the land, it is far cooler in the bright center of the clearing than in the shadows with her.

“Get up,” he orders, tugging lightly on the rope. “It is nearly two days’ walk to the castle and I do not wish to lose anymore time than I must.”

She gapes at him and, more importantly, does not rise. “I’m not a star,” she says, somewhat more weakly than before.

He hums in an answer that is not an answer and tugs a little more forcefully. She stands this time, awkwardly getting her feet under her. She tries to wipe at her rear after she is up, but can only reach half of each side. Eager to be on their way, he cleans the remaining portion with two swift swipes of his hand. She goes still under his touch, her eyes and mouth wide. Heat blooms over her face.

He grins as he leads the way out of the woods. It is not every man who may say he has made a star blush.


End file.
